


That's Enough Internet References for One Day

by Samaimia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Shipping Olympics, Established Relationship, M/M, Tsukasa watches vines and makes 1-B watch with him, Two Idiots In Love Walk Home From School, rip vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaimia/pseuds/Samaimia
Summary: Shinobu knows what the internet is and Midori is very conflicted. That's it.





	That's Enough Internet References for One Day

**Author's Note:**

> My Team MidoShino Submission for the Enstars Shipping Olympics!

Midori excitedly watches the clock in front of the classroom as the last few minutes of the school day tick by. RYUSEITAI didn’t have any practice that day, so he and Shinobu had decided to walk home from school together. They had only started dating a month ago and only opened up about their relationship 2 weeks ago to only a few people, namely the other members of their unit and their classmates. Consequently, that also meant that they often don’t get chances to do cute couple things like go on dates and show affection in public, so Midori is understandably very excited to spend time alone with his boyfriend, even if they were just going to walk to Shinobu’s house and do homework.

After what felt like the longest 4 minutes of his life, the school bell finally rings and Midori quickly shoves his books into his bag. As he bids his classmates farewell, he bounds out the classroom door towards the 1-B classroom.

“Midori-kun!” Shinobu calls as he spots the taller boy and then swiftly weaves his way through the crowd of departing students up to his partner.

“Ready to go?” Midori asks as they begin to make their way to the front of the school. Shinobu nods enthusiastically. They continue to walk off-campus out into the nearby neighborhood, exchanging a little bit of small talk. Shinobu mentions that there’s a little bit of construction near his house. A few minutes later, Midori looks around. 

_Good, no one’s here_ , he thinks before he stops walking to look at Shinobu. The smaller boy looks a little confused, then realizes they’re alone.

“Hey, uh… Shinobu-kun. Could… we, y’know, hold hands?,” Midori asks bashfully and holds his hand out, “Since… yeah.” The tips of Shinobu’s ears turn a bright red and he quickly takes Midori’s hand in his.

“O-Of course! I-I would enjoy that very much, de gozaru…!” he stumbles. Their fingers interlock and Shinobu begins to swing their arms. As they walk down the shoulder of the road, a large construction machine drives by them, but Midori can’t exactly put his finger on the name. _Shinobu did mention having some construction in his neighborhood,_ he notes. It turns left ahead at a large orange sign. The pair follow the large contraption, but Shinobu suddenly stops at the sign. He turns to Midori and grins cheekily.

“‘Road work ahead’?” He reads, “Uh-yeah, I sure hope it does, de gozaru!”

“... What?” Midori looks at him, puzzled. 

A beat of silence passes between them.

“...Suoh-dono showed us videos during lunch once, I believe he called them ‘vines’, de gozaru?” Shinobu tries to explain, “One of the clips was of a man making the joke I just made while driving down a road. Um… I suppose the joke was funnier in my head, de gozaru.”

Midori blinks incredulously at his boyfriend, “You.”

“Me,” Shinobu says back, a little confused.

“You quoted… a vine?” Midori asks him.

“That’s correct, de gozaru. Is there something wrong, Midori-kun?”

“Sorry, no, I’m just,” he takes a deep breath, “I’m processing. Suoh-kun taught you about vines?”

Shinobu nods innocently. His boyfriend sighs a mix of relief and exasperation.

“I see… Please never change from your pure self, Shinobu-kun. The internet is a scary place. Um... Let’s get going, regardless,” Midori sighs again. They walk home in awkward silence, shyly waving at the construction workers filling a pothole in the street. After a few minutes, they arrive at Shinobu’s house and the shorter boy pushes the gate open for Midori.

“Welcome to my MTV crib, de gozaru!” Shinobu greets enthusiastically.

Midori wheezes.

**Author's Note:**

> whips follow me @saisaipsycho on twitter i yell about things


End file.
